


Alice Asked For Spicy

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, False Innocence, Family Dinner, Girls in Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humour, Lesbians, Lingerie, No Angst, OC, Semi-Nudity, Sexual Themes, alice wanted a spicier sex life, fanon oc, lighthearted antics, lily luna being lily luna, lily luna has some badass spellwork, new underwear, potters and longbottoms are family friends, pranks and hijinks, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Lily Luna Potter eyed the bra on the mannequin thoughtfully.  Just a few days ago, Alice had been saying they should try spicing up their sex life a little.  Lily tended to agree.  She thought of herself as rather a spicy person, but lately sex had been a little bit… tame.  Alice had even gone to her twin, Augusta, for sex advice, and Lily knew for sure that that girl was a deviant.  She could only thank Merlin Alice had left Uncle Nev out of it.Lily Luna gets some new underwear and wears it to a family dinner in an attempt to fluster Alice.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Alice Longbottom II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Alice Asked For Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to B and I for the speediest beta in history, and of course infinite thanks to A for yelling at me about Lily until I was inspired. Also thank you very much to the mods for organising this interesting fest! <3

Lily Luna Potter eyed the bra on the mannequin thoughtfully. Just a few days ago, Alice had been saying they should try spicing up their sex life a little. Lily tended to agree. She thought of herself as rather a spicy person, but lately sex had been a little bit… tame. Alice had even gone to her twin, Augusta, for sex advice, and Lily knew for sure that that girl was a deviant. She could only thank Merlin Alice had left Uncle Nev out of it. (Lily really needed to stop calling him that because A. it was weird, and B. it weirded Alice out, but the whole world knew they weren’t actually related so Lily hadn’t made much of an effort to curb the habit. (Although it would be just like Skeeter to write an article on  _ The Incestuous Relationship of Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom.  _ She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.)) Circe knew Lily would never be able to look Uncle Nev in the eye again when he came over for dinner. He should never  _ ever  _ know the things she was considering doing to his daughter. 

The bra was black – naturally – and was made of a sheer fabric a little more scandalous than Lily would usually go for, but she rather thought the gorgeous lace detailing covering the nipple area took it into the realm of tasteful rather than slutty. Lily may have had a personality like a constant explosion, or a whirlwind that flung you to Oz, but when it came to Alice, she made an enormous effort to not uproot the beautiful thing they had.

Lily twirled a strand of fiery hair around her finger contemplatively. She’d buy it. She wasn’t entirely sure it was what Alice had had in mind, but it was certainly going to be more interesting than the high waisted granny knickers Lily normally favoured. They were just so comfortable! She grinned devilishly at the mannequin and made her way to the rack to look for her size. 

Lily was naked.  _ Lily was naked. _ Well, not  _ entirely _ naked, but she may as well have been as far as Alice was concerned. Lily was wearing some rather revealing underwear and just so happened to be seated opposite Alice at their joint family dinner. And Lily was naked. 

Alice had been quite impressed at the clever little bit of magic Lily had displayed earlier when she put up the glamour. Lily wasn’t wearing any clothes over the showy two piece, but she’d found a spell that made her look like she was wearing clothes to all but Alice. Alice had been very excited at the prospect of a little  _ almost-exhibitionism _ as she fondly called it, but this was perhaps a little far. Don’t get her wrong, she was thoroughly enjoying the view before her, but what if the glamour slipped? Both their parents  _ and _ siblings would see far more than they needed or wanted to. 

Lily leaned forward over her plate, scooping up a few peas onto her fork and effectively giving Alice a direct view of her cleavage. Alice could even see Lily’s nipples harden as they brushed against the sheer fabric entwined with lace. It was all she could do not to choke on a chunk of potato.

James scrambled to thump her on the back a little harder than necessary, causing her to turn chartreuse. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing causing it; Lily raised her eyebrows with delicate – and entirely false – innocence. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing to Alice. It was hardly fair.

Alice watched Lily shift in her seat in order to better display herself for her girlfriend. She truly had no clue how Lily was able to be so nonchalant when she was practically naked and seated between her own father and Alice’s. It was quickly becoming clear she was a far better actor than Alice. Alice couldn’t stop her eyes from constantly slipping sideways to her father. What would he think of her if he ever found out? She flicked her eyes away just as her father looked at her. Eye contact was the last thing Alice wanted right now; she was almost certain if someone looked close enough they would see the reflection of Lily’s nakedness in her eyes. Or perhaps it was just her currently filthy soul leaking out of her eyes like kaleidoscopic emotion.

She supposed it served her right if someone found out what they were doing, after all, she was the one who suggested doing something ‘spicy’. Alice should’ve known Lily would go all out. She really was a tiny firecracker of a woman.

“Alice,” Harry began. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Alice abruptly looked away from Lily and made embarrassed eye contact with Harry.

“Yes, Alice,” Lily fluttered her eyelashes. “You look a little flushed.”

“She’s right, you know,” Alice’s father pitched in, “do you want us to open a window, Love?”

“No, no, I’m okay!” Alice couldn’t help her eyes from flicking back to Lily and then down at her plate. “It’s just the salad dressing,” she swallowed. “It’s a little… spicy.”

Harry glanced down at his plate in gentle consternation. “Is it?” He asked. “I didn’t notice anything.”

Neville narrowed his eyes slightly at his daughter. “Alice, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Maybe we could go into the garden,” the unusually quiet Augusta piped up. “It is kinda warm in here.”

“Yes, what a good idea!” Lily interjected innocently.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. What on earth was she up to?

Conversation sprang back up as chairs scraped back and the French doors were slid open, the two families spilling out into the brisk evening. Alice caught her breath at the wink Augusta sent her as she slipped outside. Oh,  _ Merlin _ , Alice thought to herself, was their DNA so similar that her identical twin could see everything she was seeing? She was definitely going to get a confession out of Augusta later, but she filed that thought away in her mind as Lily’s hand gently closed around hers, stopping her from moving outside after Augusta. 

“No one will notice if we slip away for a few minutes…” Lily flashed her a wicked grin.

The grin and the gooseflesh rippling over Lily’s skin in the breeze from the open door were all it took to convince her. Alice was already pulling her own dress off before they were even halfway up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.


End file.
